


Bad Dreams

by Melodic



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: AU where they live, F/F, Post-Petals to the Metal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodic/pseuds/Melodic
Summary: Sloane has a nightmare.





	Bad Dreams

She was suffocating. Black sharp things with silver points, surrounding every inch of her until she couldn't see anything else, lifting her off the ground, hurting where they bit sharply into her skin and then melding into it until she couldn't tell where she ended and they began. It moved with her and spoke with her voice but she could not make it stop. She could not see and she could not breathe and she could not move and someone was calling her name, she tried to scream but no sound came out as she slipped further and further into--

and then Sloane woke up. She bolted upright, her heart pounding and her eyes wide with terror as she slowly remembered where she was.

It wasn't real. It wasn't real. If it had ever been real it was over now, she told herself, taking deep breaths and squinting into her dark apartment looking for anything grounding and familiar. There was the shelf and the lamp and the night-table, and the glass of water Hurley had grabbed before bed and then forgot to put on a coaster, and there was Hurley sleeping soundly. Sloane was home and Sloane was safe but she was still shaking for some reason and she very much wanted to wake up her girlfriend and have someone else remind her of those things. 

She sat and watched Hurley breathe for a little while, trying to find some sort of calm in the rise and fall of her chest, her tiny form curled up in more blanket than she needed, one leg sticking out in some ridiculous position and wearing some dumb battle-wagon printed boxers that made Sloane almost want to laugh because she was so cute and she loved her so much. 

She really, really wanted to wake her up though. She took a few more deep breaths and tried to calm herself on her own but it wasn't working and she knew she'd be awake for the rest of the night and she kept looking at her peaceful little girlfriend. _Always bothering other people with your problems, Sloane. What terrible trouble you keep causing everyone else._

_She doesn't want you to do things on your own, though. Hurley would want you to wake her up._

Sloane gently nudged her and Hurley blinked drowsily and looked at her and Sloane layed back down on her pillow.

"Hey." she said, still not quite awake.  
"Hey."  
"Bad dreams again?" 

Sloane said nothing, but buried her face in Hurley's chest. It probably looked absurd, from the outside, someone so tall trying to curl up into someone so much smaller but she didn't particularly care about that. Hurley wrapped her arms around her accordingly and ran a few fingers through her hair and Sloane felt a little like crying.

"It was just a dream, okay? We're both fine now. Promise."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."

They stayed like that and somehow eventually her heartbeat slowed to something reasonable and lingering fear gave way to warmth and they both drifted back off into sleep.


End file.
